This invention relates to a fuse device mounted in an electrical connection box used, for example, in a vehicle to prevent an overcurrent from flowing into electrical circuits built in the electrical connection box.
Known conventional fuse devices of the aforementioned type are shown in FIGS. 13 and 14. The fuse device of FIG. 13 is constructed such that a fusing element 300 has connection terminals 301 thicker than the fusing element 300 connected at the opposite ends thereof and the fusing element 300 and the connection terminals 301 are covered by an insulating resin member 302 except leading end portions of the connection terminals 301. The fusing element 300 and the connection terminals 301 are formed by stamping out a single metallic plate having a portion corresponding to the fusing element 300 adjusted to a smaller thickness. This fuse device is mounted in an electrical connection box by connecting the connection terminals 301 thereof with unillustrated busbars provided in the electrical connection box.
On the other hand, a fuse device of FIG. 14 is constructed such that each of two fusing elements 310 has a common connection terminal (input terminal) 311 thicker than the fusing element 310 connected at one end thereof and has two separate connection terminals (output terminals) 312 having the same thickness as the connection terminal 311 connected at the other end thereof, and the respective fusing elements 310 and connection terminals 311, 312 are covered by an insulating resin member 313 except leading end portions of the connection terminals 311, 312. The fuse device includes a pair of pieces each including two fusing elements 310, one connection terminal 311 and two connection terminals 312. The fusing element 310 and the connection terminals 311, 312 are formed by stamping out a single metallic plate having portions corresponding to the fusing elements 310 adjusted to a smaller thickness. Similar to the above fuse device of FIG. 13, this fuse device is mounted in an electrical connection box by connecting the connection terminals 311, 312 thereof with unillustrated busbars provided in the electrical connection box.
Since the unitary piece of the fusing element(s) and the connection terminals forming the conventional fuse devices is formed by stamping out the single metallic plate as described above, there is a limit in adjusting the fusing characteristic of the fusing element and the strength of the connection terminals without influencing each other.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a fuse device and fuse connecting structure which are free from the problems residing in the prior art.
According to an aspect of the invention, a fuse device is provided with connection terminals; and a fuse main body including fuse terminals and a fusing element whose opposite ends are connected with the fuse terminals. The fuse terminals are directly connected with the respective connection terminals to form a fuse circuit in which the fusing element is between the connection terminals.
The device makes it possible to adjust the fusing characteristic of the fusing element and the strength of connection terminals without influencing each other.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent upon a reading of the following detailed description and accompanying drawings.